Boom Boom
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: When Wyatt's parents set out to help him, and themselves, in an alternate universe, both their and our own Charmed Ones' worlds will never be the same.  Alternate Universe.  Unconventional Het Pairing.  Character Deaths.  Dark Fic!


Title: "Boom Boom"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R for violence  
Summary: When Wyatt's parents set out to help him, and themselves, in an alternate universe, both their and our own Charmed Ones' worlds will never be the same.  
Warnings: Alternate Universe, Het, Unconventional Pairing, Character Deaths  
Word Count: 1,405  
Date Written: 22 July, 2010 Challenge: Cathie's Ficcers Unite Charmed challenge for 7-22-10 to write a story revealing the identities of Wyatt's parents, whether the baby is good or evil, and how his parents help him  
Disclaimer: Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Leo Wyatt, Wyatt Halliwell, Cole Turner, Halliwell Manor, White Lighters, the Power of Three, and Charmed are & TM Spelling Entertainment and any other respective owners, none of which are the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

In the dark shadows of the nursery, two beings appeared. They moved stealthily with one purpose to the solitary crib. The baby therein looked up at them, kicked his little feet, and cooed. He didn't know who the man was, but he recognized his mother immediately. He held up his arms to her and gurgled, wanting her to pick him up and hold him.

The woman looked to the man. "Do it," she whispered.

"Isn't there another way?" he whispered.

"Not if our son is to rule the world. I know he's a baby now, darling, but you know what he becomes and what he does."

The man sneered. He knew too well the deaths caused by this Witch. His opened hand hovered for a scant moment over the crib, and then he let his energy ball go. It exploded into the baby with a lethal quietness it had taken him years to master. The child did not even have a chance to scream as he was killed instantly.

While her male companion raked the ashes of the baby into his palm and deposited them into his pocket, the woman turned around and took off the backpack she wore. She smiled down at her own baby as she undid his straps and lifted him up. "Now you be a bad boy," she crooned to him, kissing his forehead, "and make Mommy proud. I'll see you soon." She kissed him again before laying him into the crib. She picked up the other child's blankie and covered her own son with it. She hesitated a moment, stroking his tiny face and gazing into his dark eyes, before slipping her pack back onto her back.

"Make us both proud, son," her husband whispered. He leaned down, stroked him, and kissed him before standing erect and looking around. "They're coming," he whispered.

"Then we're going," the woman replied decisively. She reached out and took his hand. They shared a look before gazing back at their son once more and shimmering back to from whence they had come.

Sparkling, blue lights appeared a scant moment later in the nursery. Leo peered at his son's crib. "Wyatt?" he called. He smiled as a happy gurgle answered him. He walked over and peered into the crib. He knew Piper didn't want him to see him and that that decision was her right to make, but she would not keep him from his son. He gazed down at his baby, and pride filled his heart.

Little Wyatt kicked his feet out, tossing the blanket off of him, and laughed happily. He reached up toward Leo. Leo leaned into the crib and had barely touched the baby's chubby, little hands when the child gave a shrill cry. His hands shot up, and energy exploded into Leo. The baby laughed as the impact hurtled the White Lighter across the room before exploding him. He kicked his feet and clapped his hands in joy before stilling again at the sound of feet running up the stairs.

He laid still as three women entered the room. Piper rushed straight to her baby and picked him up. Phoebe and Paige looked around, worry darkening their eyes, pulling their painted mouths downward, and creasing their foreheads. "What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing's out of place," Paige murmured.

"I don't know," Piper said, turning to face them with Wyatt in her arms. "At least we made it here in time. Wyatt's okay - " Shock filled her face as the blood rushed from her.

"Piper!" her sisters cried simultaneously. They rushed to her, and Phoebe screamed as she saw two beings appear behind her older sister.

Paige stopped, her eyes filled with horror. "What the - ?" she cried.

The tall man standing behind Piper smiled. "Your deaths," he answered.

"Cole!" Phoebe barely had time to gasp out before her sister toppled and he slung an energy ball straight into her.

Wyatt laughed. He'd killed another goodie two shoes! The woman had looked like his mother, but he'd known the difference the instant she'd touched him. As she'd cradled him in her arms, she'd made the mistake of holding him against her chest and he'd sent a blast of deadly energy straight into her heart. Now, as he laughed while falling for she'd released him when she'd dropped, his true mother caught him. He clapped his hands in joy as his daddy killed another Witch.

"ENERGY BALL!" Paige screamed as Cole slung another blast. She caught the ball and threw it back at them, but the trio scattered right before the energy could strike them. "I don't understand!" the redhead cried. "LEO!"

The woman who looked exactly like her sister but yet whose eyes were as black as a starless night sneered. "He won't be answering you."

"LEO!" Paige screamed again. Piper and Phoebe were dying, if not already dead, and there was nothing she could do about it!

"We knew the secret of how to fall you and your loving sisters," the alternate version of Piper told the panicking Witch. "We studied you after your Wyatt came into our world and killed our family."

Cole smiled. He'd had his doubts about taking the life of this world's Wyatt, but after his beloved Piper had reminded him of the loved ones they'd lost because of the horrid goodness of the Halliwells in this world, he had known there was no other choice and had, in truth, taken pleasure in killing the man who had mercilessly slaughtered their family. "It's our pleasure," he announced, smiling with a cold wickedness, "to return the favor."

Paige's eyes darted between the two. Of all the things she'd experienced as a Witch, all the evils she'd fought and all the nightmares she'd had, absolutely nothing could compare to this! She tried to tell herself that this Piper was not her sister and that her child was not her nephew, but when the living Piper yelled, "CATCH!", and threw her baby at her, Paige reacted instinctively. She raised her arms to catch the child, and Cole fried her.

Wyatt flipped backwards through the air as the Witch burned. Piper caught her son and lifted him high. "That's my boy!" she cried with pride bursting throughout her whole being.

"Our boy!" Cole corrected gently, smiling from ear to ear, as he crossed the room and took his wife and child into his arms. "We did it, dearest!" he exclaimed ecstatically, his eyes dancing as he squeezed them gently.

"Yes, we did, love," Piper agreed, "and now our son will rule both worlds!"

"After we do, of course!" Cole winked at her before descending his lips upon hers in a passionate kiss.

Cole's lips were sweet, but what was even sweeter to Piper was the taste of victory, and as she nibbled her husband's lips until he bled and she was able to lap up that blood, she thought, with joy shooting through her essence, of how bright their future together was. They had killed this world's Charmed Ones, and whereas her own sisters were dead and their powerful reign as the Dreaded Ones was over, no one would dare to face her husband and herself again. They would live happily and have anything and everything they wanted. Any one who dared to do good in either of their worlds would fall before them, and evil would reign supreme at long last. Oh, yes, the future was bright indeed!

Cole suddenly spun Piper, and she cackled in delight. "What do you say," he asked with a charming grin, "we put our baby in his new crib and christen this world's Piper's bed?"

"I say that sounds like almost as good a plan as the one we just used to conquer this world!" Cole took their child from her, walked over, and deposited him into the crib. Then he returned to Piper, lifted her into his strong arms, and carried her on into their brilliant new future.

Behind them, Wyatt laughed and gloated for he understood what had happened. He would be King at long last, and nothing would stand in the way of his supreme ruling, not even his mommy and daddy! He'd use them until he had no further need of them, and then he'd take care of them too. Laughing and grinning, the baby gurgled, "Daddy and Mommy go boom boom!" He laughed long into the night, his shrill giggles echoing through the Halliwell Manor.

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my brand new fan fic land comm - /FanFicLand - where four teams compete with weekly drabble challenges and monthly longer fic challenges to see who can reach 5,000 points first!

Also, if you'd be interested in playing in such challenges as the one that inspired this fic, check out our ProBoards site at , and for those of you who are Disney fans and would like to do more in that fandom, though not just fan fic, check out /Disney_Uberland. For the Disney land, please tell them that OrliDepp of Team Stitch sent you. 


End file.
